Anetheron
| occupation = Envoy of Archimonde; Second-in-command of the dreadlords | status = Deceased (lore)/Killable (Caverns of TimeAnetheron (tactics)) | relatives = Tichondrius (brother), Mephistroth (brother) }} A cunning and powerful dreadlord, Anetheron was second only to Tichondrius himself (he later took the place of Tichondrius for a brief period) in the ranks of the nathrezim. Biography Third War Anetheron waited in the Twisting Nether, acting as emissary of Archimonde to Tichondrius. He was one of the dreadlords assigned to watch over the Lich King, and grew agitated when they began to suspect the Lich King of treachery and possibly becoming a threat to the Burning Legion. But Tichondrius was confident that, despite his obvious ulterior motives, the Lich King was still providing the tools they needed to make way for the invasion. In a meeting in the Twisting Nether, Tichondrius assured Anetheron that everything was still well in his control. When Archimonde came to the world, Anetheron went with him, and served as a personal guardsman. Anetheron showed his tenacity when he led the Scourge against the Great Alliance consisting of the Sentinels, Alliance, and Horde in the final, climactic Battle of Mount Hyjal. He invaded the Great Alliance's base several times during the battle, calling infernals to serve him, with the objective of defeating the resistance so that Archimonde could ascend to crush the World Tree. However, Anetheron was killed during the battle. After his death, it is presumed that Mephistroth acts as the new leader of the nathrezim. File:Anetheron.jpg|Anetheron as seen in Warcraft III. File:Anetheron s.jpg|Anetheron in World of Warcraft. Caverns of Time During the time of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, five years after the death of Anetheron, dark agents infiltrated the timeways and tried to alter the course of the history. They tried to sabotage the Battle of Mount Hyjal and the bronze dragonflight sent adventurers to prevent it. This time, however, Anetheron didn't fight throughout the entire battle, but he was defeated by Jaina Proudmoore, adventurers and troops of the Third War in the human base. Level 10 Anetheron Statistics in Warcraft III * 1300 HP (+ 13% more than a regular dreadlord) * 600 MP (same as a regular dreadlord) * 44-54 hero melee damage (same as a regular dreadlord) (+ 6 Orb of Lightning) * 6 hero armor (+5 item)(same as a regular dreadlord) * Attributes ** 42 Strength Primary Attribute (same as a regular dreadlord) ** 25 Agility (same as a regular dreadlord) ** 40 Intelligence (same as a regular dreadlord) * Abilities ** Carrion Swarm ** Sleep (incapacitates enemy) ** Rain of Chaos (summons two, three or four (depending on the level of skill) infernals from the sky and does AoE stun on landing) *Items(Battle for Mount Hyjal warcraft 3) **Orb of Lightning +6 **Periapt of Vitality **Ring of Protection +5 **Gloves of Haste **Boots of Speed (Warcraft III) Trivia *Ironically, despite the fact that Tichondrius was the leader of the Nathrezim at this time, it would appear that Anetheron was giving a threat/order, when talking about and the Scourge getting out of hand, by saying "See that they do not. Lord Archimonde has little patience for failure." It could be that Anetheron was just warning his brother, but it would still appear to be a risky move, considering how little patience all demons would appear to have. References es:Anetheron fr:Anetheron pl:Anetheron Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Game characters Kategooria:Burning Legion Kategooria:Nathrezim Kategooria:Historical warlocks Kategooria:Deceased characters